Arena (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D mode. If you are looking for the same mode in Pixel Gun World, see Arena (PGW). |level_required: = 3 |max_players: = 1 |rating: = 3.8|caption1 = Arena Rules.|released = 4.3.0}} The Arena, formerly called "Survival", is a mode in Pixel Gun World and a minigame in Pixel Gun 3D introduced in the 4.3.0 update. The objective is to survive as many waves as possible. This mode is endless, and the only way to end it is to leave the Arena or get killed by the monsters. Maps There are eight maps, as shown here (and availability in the 2 games): *Colosseum (PG3D). *Foggy Swamp (Both PGW and PG3D). See Swamp for the PC counterpart. *Ice Hockey Arena (PG3D). *Space Station (PG3D). *Abandoned Mineshaft (Both PGW and PG3D). See Mine for the PC counterpart. *Medieval Castle (PG3D). *Atlantis (PG3D). *Scary Pizzeria (PG3D). Strategy A good strategy, whether using default weapons or not, is to conserve ammo, as it can easily run out. Mind flying mobs such as the Flying Pig because they are small, easily missed and can deal a surprising amount of damage. Don't mind weaker troops such as the Crawler. They can be easily defeated. Note: Scary Pizzeria is possibly the worst arena map, due to its big size, tight space in the vents, and the FNAF troops are generally harder overall. If your map is the pizzeria, quit and play again to get a better map. The same applies to Foggy Swamp, as it is very dark. Using Default Weapons * There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have a Signal Pistol, which is basically made for this mode as it takes out mobs of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. * Always aim for the head in order to deal extra Efficiency. This tip will lead to a shorter battle and ameliorated ammunition conservation. * Another great strategy is a Primary Weapon. Use them and aim at the head is possible. Also, try to keep on having good armor and to run around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score while getting plenty of coins. * Always pick up the weapons spawning on the floor. * Always manage your ammunition. Some weapons like the Old Revolver can easily run out of ammunition, so try collecting as many ammunition pick-ups as possible. Picking them up will not only make your Old Revolver receive more ammo, but all of your equipped guns will receive an extra clip. Also, try burst firing, especially with weapons that can easily run out of ammunition. * Always manage your health and armor, as you only have one row of health and armor each. * The best maps that you can play in are any map except Ice Hockey Arena and Scary Pizzeria. In Ice Hockey Arena, you will have difficulties walking on the floor, due to the slippery ice on the floor. In Scary Pizzeria, there are too many walls for an arena-based map, which may give you difficulties running around the map. Using Your Own Loadout *There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have an explosive weapon with decent mobility like the Champion Solar Cannon which is basically made for this mode as it takes out mobs of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. *A Dark Matter Generator also works with this role as it has similar if not identical properties as the Champion Solar Cannon. Once you picked your weapon, it’s time to roll. When you are out you should keep collecting ammo for your Gravity Gun/Bass cannon and also keep collecting shields. When you reach wave 10 a good tactic is to jump on the heads of mobs via rocket jump then rocket jump of their heads killing them in fours and fives. *Another great strategy is the Automatic/Champion Peacemaker or any kind of minigun related weapon. Due to the number of bullets the miniguns has, the player can go at least for about 30 or more rounds without dying if the player has good armor, keeps collecting ammo pickups, and runs around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score. **Another strategy is equip Lucky Shot within the miniguns and land headshots all the time, almost eliminating the need to find ammo pickups and reloading. *A good throw of a Throwing gadget into a crowd wears their health out, making them easy to pick off. And the Singular Grenade groups mobs into one area, making them more vulnerable to crowd-control weaponry, including the Ghost Lantern. As the lantern kills most mobs nearly with a shot. However, you need to watch out if there are any ranged enemies in the black hole because they can still attack you. *Pets can help you locate remaining enemies if you have trouble finding them. *Also, the Storm Hammer and the Fire Orb help a lot in this mode, as its good for crowd control and requires no ammo to swing around, but, watch out for ranged enemies and take them out similar to how you kill a ranged player with those melee weapons. *Using the Christmas Tree Turret or the regular Turret will make the enemies go against it, making them prioritizing on attacking it before they attack you. *Use weapons and/or gadgets that can make you invisible, as the mobs cannot see you if you are invisible. Changelog 4.3.0 * Initial release. 8.0.0 * The rewards were changed to not reward the player more coins after reaching 10,000 points. 9.2.0 * There was a bug where if you jump high enough while moving at the corrent angle, you can escape out of the map. This was fixed in this update. 10.0.0 * The gamemode's name was changed from "Survival" to "Arena". Enemies with ranged attacks also are able to spawn as of this update. 12.0.0 * The gamemode was changed to be a Minigame. * This update also restricted the use of your own weapons, Gadgets and Pets. 12.2.0 * There are no longer any restrictions on equipment in the Arena Minigame. Trivia *The player will not take explosive self-damage in Arena, making the Ruby Helmet and other self-damage reducing wears utterly useless. *Weapons will have a limit to the amount of ammunition you can have in reserve when playing Arena. At some point in time, there was no limit. *In wave 5 Arena, all the monsters will turn into FNAF themed counterpart. This only happens on wave 5 and not on any other wave. **However, in the Scary Pizzeria Arena map, all monsters are FNAF themed. *The reward complies with the number of rounds the player has gone through. It also includes scores not below or within 10k-50k. *There was a version of the game that would reward the player with 1 more starting with wave 11 and you would've gotten 2 coins as a result. This would mean for every 100 rounds it would increase by one coin. In a later update, the player would only get 1 per 10 waves. *In older updates, the Arena used to give you five coins per round ** Before it, monsters in wave 5 and later don't change. Not a long time ago, monsters in wave 8 and after don't change. Right now, monsters still don't change after an unknown amount of waves. ** Before it, there was no 5-second countdown to the next wave. * After each wave starts, at least one Pick-Up item will appear on the floor. * Currently, the highest known score in Arena is believed to have been made by a player called SDroid67, with a score of 2,010,225. However, it is now beaten by the username of ThomasTenafly, who scored 2,219,520. Category:Minigames Category:Singleplayer Minigames Category:Singleplayer Modes Category:Content in Both Games Category:Featured Articles